


The One Where It's Totally Scott's Fault

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Texting, its scott's fault though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott switches his and Derek's phone numbers in Stiles' phone and miscommunications ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where It's Totally Scott's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt from my wonderful friend Iris!
> 
> no beta so let me know if there are any mistakes 
> 
> enjoy :)

Stiles and Scott had a unique relationship when it came to texting. As long as they kept their read receipts on and they could see each other had read their messages, they weren’t too bothered with getting a reply back.

They didn’t text too often though. They saw each other everyday at school and pack meetings took up most of their weekends together too. Stiles primarily texted Scott when he had a funny or stupid video to send to him.

_‘Yo man look at this. It’s stupid as hell but it’s funny. See ya tomorrow!’_

Derek looked down at the text that had just popped up on his phone. Stiles never texted him. He didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t reply. He did watch the video though and it was stupid. He could totally see how Stiles found some humor in there.

The next day, Derek’s phone lit up again, indicating another text from Stiles.

_‘This English paper will be the death of me. I managed to survive all this supernatural crap but a 10-page paper will be what finally gets me.’_

Stiles was so over-dramatic and sometimes it was funny. He just laughed, closing out the text and getting on with his workout for the evening.

A few days later he got another text.

_‘Dude it’s happening again. These stupid feelings for him are creeping back and I can’t handle it. Although I’m pretty sure they never left. I hate him and his stupid face and his stupid body and his stupid everything that I love so much.’_

That one caught Derek’s attention more quickly than any of the other texts. Who was Stiles talking about? This was definitely not a topic they talked about before so Derek wasn’t sure how to handle this. And was that Stiles’ way of coming out to him? Over a casual text? His phone buzzed again.

_‘It’s not fair man. He looked so good last night it’s unreal. Like he wasn’t even trying and he still looked so sexy. And happy. I would do anything to see him happy all the time. I wanna be the one making him happy all the time.’_

He hasn’t admitted it to anyone but he was completely in love with Stiles. Except now he felt a little heartbroken. Stiles was in love with someone else and he was unattainable now. Derek just stared at the text on his screen.

Last night was a pack meeting. Which means whoever Stiles is talking about is part of the pack. After a quick process of elimination, he realized it must be Danny. Danny wasn’t officially pack but he was more than welcome to come over whenever he wanted and last night he chose to stop by.

Derek felt his heart drop. Of course Stiles liked Danny. Danny was tall and had a charming smile. And he was incredible smart and really good looking. And last night he was all smiles and sunshine and happiness. And Stiles even had a chance with Danny. They were the same age and they were both taking classes at Beacon Hills Community College so they saw each other a lot.

This time though, Derek texted back.

_‘Ask him out then. I’m sure he’ll say yes.’_

He got a response immediately.

_‘ARE YOU INSANE. HE MIGHT ACTUALLY KILL ME IF I TRY THAT.’ ‘Listen it’s movie night with my dad but we are gonna talk about this later alright. In person preferably.’_

Now Derek was nervous. He had to talk to Stiles, who he was in love with, about who Stiles was in love with. But Derek really only wanted the best for Stiles so he would do it. If being with Danny made Stiles happy, he’d suck it up and deal with it.

The pack had a plan to go out to breakfast the next morning so Derek figured he’d talk to Stiles after that. He got to the diner the next morning, sitting down in the pack’s usual booth. He was waiting for people to show up when Stiles and Scott walked in the door. Stiles waved at him enthusiastically and slid into the booth, scooting right up next to Derek.

“Hey Der!”

“Hi Stiles.”

Stiles looked so happy and beautiful, even this early in the morning. His eyes were catching the light every so often, causing them to sparkle. He was immediately talking with Scott again, picking up the conversation they were having before he stopped to say hello to Derek.

As breakfast went on, it got harder and harder for Derek to not think about Stiles. Stiles was doing obscene things to the straw in his milkshake. He spent a good amount of time licking and slurping syrup off of his fingers. And it was not doing Derek any favors. All of a sudden the booth felt uncomfortably small.

But he felt bad. Stiles would probably be grossed out if he ever found out that Derek was thinking about him like that.

After breakfast, Stiles’ jeep wouldn’t start and everyone else had already left.

“Heeeeeey Derek. I need a favor.”

“Get in the car Stiles,” Derek said, rolling his eyes. “I need to talk to you anyways.”

“Oh god is this about how I said I would help translate the Beastiary but then I didn’t show up because my dad wanted to have a movie night and I didn’t wanna turn him down. He barely has time to spend with me. And I texted you and you never replied so I figured it was fine if I didn’t show.”

“What are you talking about? I got your text? I get all your texts. I’m surprised you texted me all that stuff. And trusted me with um –all that…”

“Derek what are you talking about? I’ve literally only texted you once. And you didn’t even reply.”

“No? You texted me that stupid video. Then about your English paper. And then about whoever you um – like. And you talked about how you were in love with him but I don’t know who ‘him’ is so I figured I’d ask you in person. I mean, I think I know who it is. Danny’s a great guy I’m sure he’d say yes if you ask.”

Stiles’ heart started beating unhealthily fast and Derek turned to see what was wrong.

“How do you uh- know um – about uh those texts?”

“Because you texted them to me.”

“No I didn’t Derek. I texted them to Scott. Also, Danny? You think I’ve got a thing for Danny?”

“Yeah. In your text you were talking about the guy you liked and how he looked happy the night before and that night was a pack meeting and I noticed how happy he looked so I put two and two together.”

“Okay wow no. Danny is definitely not my type. Not at all. This is so embarrassing those texts were for Scott how did you get them?”

Derek wasn’t even listening at this point. He was too caught up on the fact that Stiles does not like Danny. And that means the guy he was talking about is him.

“Derek are you even listening to me?” Stiles said, waving his hand in front of Derek’s face.

“Oh hmm yeah. Okay so no Danny. Got it.”

“Anyways can you take me home now this morning has been sufficiently embarrassing and I’d like to wallow alone.”

“Wait but then who were you talking about in your texts then?” 

“Don’t worry about it Derek. I don’t want to make tis awkward or anything so lets pretend it didn’t happen and I’ll figure out why your number and Scott’s apparently got switched.”

“But I like you.”

“You what??”

“I um- like you. And it made me feel so special when you finally started texting me out of the blue. And then you mentioned you liked a guy and I thought it was Danny so I figured that was the end of that.”

Stiles didn’t say anything, just pulling out his phone and scrolling until he found what he was looking for.

“If you thought it was Danny, why’d you tell me to ask him out?”

“It didn’t matter. Well it did but your happiness mattered more. So I wanted you to be happy. And if that was with Danny, I would have accepted it.”

Stiles was too shocked to speak now. No one had ever done something like that for him. He didn’t think he deserved that. For someone to put his happiness above their own.

“Okay look maybe I misread this so I’m just gonna take you home now.”

“Wait you didn’t misread it Derek. I was talking about you. I am horribly mortified that you were the one who read those texts but they were about you.”

“I’m sexy and you wanna make me happy all the time?” Derek laughed, repeating Stiles’ text to him.

“Oh god I’m never gonna live this down am I?” Stiles said, blushing furiously.

“Nope,” he said, leaning over to kiss Stiles on the cheek before starting to drive.

They stopped by Deaton’s on the way home to pay Scott a visit.

“Hey guys. So, what’s up?”

“I don’t know Scott, why don’t you tell us,” Derek said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but – OH. Oh. You guys figured it out didn’t you.”

“Yeah buddy,” Stiles started. “Listen um what the hell were you thinking?”

“Well,” Scott said, rocking back and forth on his feet. “I knew you’d eventually want to text me about Derek again. And you never use his name when you talk about him. So I figured this would eventually get you guys together?” he questioned, not looking sorry in the slightest.

“Scott you’re lucky I love you bro and that it worked out because I would so kill you otherwise.”

As they walked out the door hand in hand, Scott could faintly hear Derek asking Stiles-

“Did you really think I would kill you if you asked me out?”

“Yeah. Throat ripping out and all of that good stuff you used to threaten me with.”

And Scott just smiled to himself because Stiles and Derek deserved each other and he was proud of himself for making it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
